The invention relates to a paper feeding apparatus for a printer.
The platen of a printer conventionally provides a presser roller which presses the paper against the platen and a paper bail roller which folds back the paper. The rollers are operated relative to each rotation of the platen and are designed to engage or disengage individually with the platen.
Japanese Utility Model No. 58-151059 discloses a printer paper feed apparatus where, as the presser roller is engaged or disengaged with the platen, the paper bail roller also engages or disengages with the platen in cooperation with the presser roller and thereby eases the paper feeding operation. However, to make the presser roller and the paper bail roller operate together, both rollers must move through a linkage mechanism and, to connect the linkage system, the whole mechanism must be redesigned.